


This had never happened....

by Memessavedme



Series: Edit companion one shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Billy Hargrove, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Billy wants Steve and he doesn't understand it
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Edit companion one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938028
Kudos: 43





	This had never happened....

This had never happened. Everyone Billy had ever wanted, instantly wanted him back. Followed him wherever they had enough privacy and did what he had come there to do. Everyone adored him, gossiped about his physique as he walked by and he reveled in it. Even if it was only skin deep, that these people looked at Billy as an object to take pleasure from and run away as soon as his mask slipped.

This had never happened. Someone not wanting him back, not wanting to fuck behind the school gym after practice or follow him to his car during lunch. It was new and he hated it. Even more so because the reason was what he was smiling at right now. Looking at her like she’s the source of life on Earth, a look Billy wanted more than anything he had imagined.

This had never happened. He had never wanted something more than a secret quick fuck, something real that was beginning to get under his skin to the point he needed release. The jealousy was new, so was the anger at the complete ignorance to his existence. Anger that was directed at someone he didn’t know all because she had what he wanted. The person he wanted to kiss softly, touch gently, to make him smile and laugh and to hold when he needed something warm and real to ground him.

This had never happened. This obsession that had him watching them like a creepy stalker every day after school. Had him staring from across the parking lot until Max appeared or they left. Every day they would talk for a moment before driving away, talk about something that made Steve smile no matter what. As if her existence was all he needed to end his day happy and fulfilled. But on this particular day something happened. Something changed. Steve looked up as Billy walked around to get into his car. He looked up and smiled at Billy like seeing him brighten what was already a sunny day.

This had never happened. Steve was staring back and Billy couldn’t look away until he was sitting in front of the wheel lighting his cigarette. What was more confusing, he was angry at himself for not nodding or smiling back or doing something other than staring. Something that would indicate a mutual feeling. Anything.

“What’s up with you?” Max asks and turns to look at him as he watches the smoke exhale from his nostrils.

This had never happened. Max doesn’t ask how Billy is. She doesn’t bother to get involved but she was sitting there, skateboard between her knees asking why he was in such a mood.

“Shit you wouldn’t understand,” Because she wouldn’t. She’s a kid who’s favourite pass time is trying to flip her board on the road. No way would she understand how Billy was feeling, not even Billy knew exactly how or what he was feeling.

This had never happened. Billy had never questioned his feelings for someone because there never were any. It was quick and simple, over and done before they could learn each other’s surnames nevermind their school schedule and the name of their girlfriend.

This had never happened. And Billy hated it more and more as the days went by, as he watched them again and again. Especially, now because he was more confused that the previous day. Confused to the point he was genuinely contemplating asking Steve if he would see him at Tina’s party this week. Just to see if he would want him there or not, and even if he didn’t he would turn up to numb whatever was running through his head about this boy anyway.

Because this had never happened and Billy didn’t want to deal with it unless it was actually going to lead somewhere….


End file.
